Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle get in Dead Meat
Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle get in Dead Meat is a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by SallyJones1998. Plot Luna Minami, who is the teacher, brings out the cards about weather. Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle get the Hurricane card and they get in dead meat. When they get home, they get grounded by their good clones. Cast *Emma as Jazzi. *Kendra as Noodle. *Ivy as Foo and Classic Caillou. *Eric as Evil Noodle, Warren Cook, Rocking Ralph and Principal Wilt Michaels. *David as Roland. *Kimberly as Helga and Luna Minami. *Princess as Kimee. *Jennifer as Custard. *Amy as Ka-Chung. *Shy Girl as B.B. Jammies. *African Vulture as Little Hans Heimler. *French Fry as Hans Heimler, Evil Hans Heimler, Evil Karl Hamburger, and Karl Hamburger. *Ryan R as Maryetta and Evil Maryetta. *Young Guy as Jet the Hawk. *Russell as Kosta Karatzovalis. *Julie as Evil Jazzi. Transcript Luna: Good afternoon, everyone. I am Luna Minami, and I will be your teacher, because Derek is sick. Anyways, if you get the Sunny card, then you will be rewarded. If you get the Cloudy card, then you will get a month off, If you get the Rainy card, then you will get a week off. If you get the Snowy card, then you will get a day off. If you get the Hail card, nothing happens. If you get the Wind card, then you will have a talk after school. If you get the Blizzard card, then you will get detention for a day. If you get the Flood card, then you will get detention for a week. If you get the Special Marine card, then you will get detention for a month. If you get the Thunderstorm card, then you will get suspended for day. If you get the Severe Thunderstorm card, then you will get suspended for a week. If you get the Tornado card, then you will get suspended for a month. Now keep on the lookout for the Hurricane card. If you get that card, then you will be in dead meat and you will be expelled. Now, let me give you the cards. is given the cards Hans: Yeah!! Little Hans: We got the Sunny card! Maryetta: That means we can get rewarded. Luna: Good job, Hans, Hans Jr, and Maryetta. You guys are rewarded. Go to Principal Wilt's office and make him excited. Little Hans, and Maryetta leave the classroom Jazzi: Hooray! Foo, Noodle, Custard, Ka-Chung, B.B. Jammies and I got Cloudy cards! Custard: This is so cool! Luna: Great job, Save-Ums. You guys can have a month off. Go to Principal Wilt's office and make him happy. Save-Ums leave the classroom Karl: Woohoo!! Me, Karl Jr, and Helga got the Rainy card! Litle Karl: That means we can get a week off! Helga: Yeah!! Luna: Nice job, Karl, Karl Jr, and Helga. You guys can get a week off. Go to Principal Wilt's office and make him proud. Karl Jr, and Helga leave the classroom Ralph: Yes! Me and Roland got the Snowy card! Roland: That means we can get a day off! Luna: Great work, Ralph and Roland. You guys can get a day off. Go to Principal Wilt's office and make him proud. and Roland leave the classroom Kimee: A Hail card for both me, and my friends? Oh well, at least nothing happens to us, we'll return to our seats. Luna: Actually, I would like you five to sit in the empty seats in front of me. You'll get to see the reaction of the others this way. American Hi-5 agree, and obediently sit in the empty seats Jet: Ugh. Wave, Storm and I got Wind cards. Luna: That's right, Jet. You, Wave and Storm are not on detention, but we will have a talk after school. That is all, please go to the Principal's office. Babylon Rogues leave the classroom Classic Caillou: (in Darth Vader's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) I got the Blizzard card! Luna: That's right, Classic Caillou! You are getting detention for a day! You kept saying that you're better than the Nutzis! Go there now! Caillou leaves the classroom Warren: Dang it! I got the Flood card! Luna: That's right, Warren Cook! You are getting detention for a week! You kept making fake VHS openings! Go there now! leaves the classroom Kosta Karatzovalis: Yay yay yay yay yay! We got the Special Marine card! We got the Special Marine card! We got the Special Marine card! Luna: Kosta, are you saying something? You and the Metal Punks are getting detention for a month! You tried to get the Save-Ums in trouble! Go there now! Metal Punks leave the classroom Evil Maryetta: Damn it! I got the Thunderstorm card! Luna: That's right, Evil Maryetta! You are suspended for a day! You tried to get your good clone in trouble! Go there now! Maryetta leaves the classroom Evil Hans: Darn it! I got the Severe Thunderstorm card! Luna: That's right, Evil Hans! You are suspended for a week! You tried to get your good clone in trouble! Go there now! Hans leaves the classroom Evil Karl: Oh no! I got the Tornado card! Luna: That's right, Evil Karl! You are suspended for a month! You tried to get your good clone in trouble! Go there now! Karl leaves the classroom Evil Jazzi: Uh oh. Evil Noodle: We got the Hurricane card. Evil Jazzi: Can you give us another chance? Luna: (in Princess' voice) NO!! EVIL JAZZI AND EVIL NOODLE, YOU TRIED TO GET YOUR GOOD CLONES IN TROUBLE!! GO TO PRINCIPAL WILT'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!! Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle: (in Mordecai and Rigby's voices) Nooooooooooooooo!! to the principal's office Principal Wilt: Well, if isn't the evil clones of Jazzi and Noodle who are trying to get their good clones in trouble, why are you both here? Evil Jazzi: Well, I hope you're getting so angry with us. Evil Noodle: But let's just say, we got Hurricane cards. (Principal Wilt gasps) (outside of school with people getting shocked) Principal Wilt: (in Wiseguy's voice) WHAT?! YOU BOTH ARE IN TROUBLE, THAT IS IT, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU BOTH, YOU BOTH ARE EXPELLED FOREVER, EXIT MY OFFICE AND GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL RIGHT THIS INSTANT, NOW, GET OUT, NOW, YOU BOTH ARE NEVER COMING BACK TO SCHOOL AGAIN, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, NOW! home Jazzi: My evil clone and Evil Noodle, we are angry at you for getting the Hurricane card for bad actions! Noodle: That's it! You are grounded until The Lion King 20th anniversary! Go to your room now while I order some DVDs and VHS's not made by Fresh TV and Teletoon off of Amazon. Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle: (in Mordecai and Rigby's voices) Noooooooooooooooooo!! Category:Grounded Stories by SallyJones1998 Category:The Evil Save-Ums' grounded days Trivia